


Power Couple

by dullforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullforest/pseuds/dullforest
Summary: — Грейнджер, — Драко стоял у двери в прихожей, стараясь совладать с голосом, чтобы не звучать раздраженным. — Мы опоздаем.— Нет, — донесся голос Гермионы из спальни, — я выйду через минуту.Драко вздохнул и пошел по коридору.— Что ты делаешь? Ты никогда так долго не собиралась.— Не входи! Я буду готова уже через минуту.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Power Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466897) by [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/pseuds/elithien), [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



— Грейнджер, — Драко стоял у двери в прихожей, стараясь совладать с голосом, чтобы не звучать раздраженным. — Мы опоздаем.

— Нет, — донесся голос Гермионы из спальни, — я выйду через минуту.

Драко вздохнул и пошел по коридору.

— Что ты делаешь? Ты никогда так долго не собиралась.

— Не входи! Я буду готова уже через минуту. 

Малфой остановился и закатил глаза. Его взгляд упал на часы, и он принялся рассматривать свое отражение в зеркале прихожей. Драко провел пальцами по волосам, придав им легкую небрежность, в очередной раз поправил галстук и глянул на время.

— Грейнджер, мы...

— Я готова.

Он повернулся и застыл на месте.

Гермиона стояла у двери, гордо подняв подбородок вверх. Поправив накидку на своих плечах, она хитро улыбнулась.

На ней было новое платье.

Взгляд Малфоя изучил ее лицо и опустился до шпилек с острым носом, а затем снова поднялся, чтобы рассмотреть платье, которое скользило по изгибам бедер и выгодно подчеркивало талию.

— Ну, — он преодолел часть коридора, прежде чем понял, что двигается в ее сторону. — Здравствуй, миссис Малфой.

Он медленно осмотрел ее со всех сторон и понял, что платье идеально сидит на Гермионе со всех ракурсов. Его дыхание сбилось, когда Драко заметил тонкие швы на чулках, тянувшиеся сзади. Обведя их взглядом, Малфой обратил внимание на юбку и увидел разрез. Он закусил губу.

И снова обвел Грейнджер взглядом.

Драко не был уверен насчет декольте.

Ее рука резко ударила его по пальцам, когда Малфой потянулся к застежке.

— Не сейчас.

Ему пришлось убрать руку и молчать наблюдать, как она направилась к двери.

И все же у этой накидки был минус. Ее обрезали на талии, поэтому Драко заметил, как ткань платья натягивается сзади.

Гермиона потянулась к верхней полке в прихожей. Она оглянулась и закатила глаза, когда увидела, что Малфой стоит все еще у двери в спальню.

— Ты сказал, что мы опаздываем. 

— Мы можем специально прийти позже.

Грейнджер проигнорировала его реплику и аккуратно надела на затылок ведьминскую шляпу. Она оценивающе посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале.

— Ты не получишь свой приз, пока не будешь официально повышен.

— Отлично, — Драко тяжело вздохнул и убрал руку, которая секундой ранее скользила по спине девушки.

Он еще раз бросил на нее взгляд и после надел пальто.

Гермиона взяла в руки крошечный клатч из бисера. Внутри что-то странно звякнуло. Такой низкий и тихий звук, будто внутри этой непрактичной, но красивой сумочки есть по меньшей мере два котла.

Драко остановился на этой мысли, когда Грейнджер подошла к нему. Она поправила галстук и цепочку его часов, а затем пригладила меховой воротник его пальто. Ее пальцы упирались в его грудь, когда они встретились взглядами.

Вблизи он мог различить волнение в ее глазах.

— Я очень горжусь тобой, ты знаешь, — Гермиона продолжила тихими голосом, — действительно. Ты так много трудился и никогда не сдавался.

Внутри Драко что-то сжалось.

Он наклонил голову в сторону, мягко улыбнулся и завел ее локон за ухо.

— Это важно — иметь ту, которая верит в то, что я смогу.

Она прищурилась, а через секунду расплылась в улыбке.

— Да, думаю это так.

Гермиона просунула руку в перчатке в изгиб его локтя и улыбнулась еще шире.

— Давай покажем им!

Драко притянул ее ближе:

— Эти жестокие маглы...

Она смеялась, когда они трансгрессировали. 

Через секунду они ступили на дорожку из каменных плит. Каблук Гермионы оказался в щели среди двух плит, и она крепко ухватилась за руку Малфоя. Он поддержал ее за локоть, пока она пыталась вытащить обувь.

— Ты уверена, что эти каблуки не слишком высоки и удобны? — Драко посмотрел на тот путь из камней, который им следовало пройти.

— Я в порядке. Случайно споткнулась.

Она вытащила палочку, чтобы очистить свою обувь от пыли, и продолжила путь. Драко внимательно следил за ней и постоянно пытался подать Гермионе руку, на случай, если она опять застрянет среди плит.

— Драко, если ты продолжишь протягивать мне руку, словно ожидая, что я опять споткнусь, я ткну тебя моей остроконечной шляпой.

**Author's Note:**

> Словосочетание "power couple" тяжело перевести на русский язык в двух словах. Если говорить простым языком, это отношения между людьми, которые отлично дополняют друг друга. Они компенсируют недостатки своими достоинствами. 
> 
> Конкретно в этом фанфике Драко и Гермиона не зависят друг от друга, но осознают свою значимость. Вместе они являются воплощением того, чего каждый желал бы в отношениях.


End file.
